Murder Most Foul
by TheVampireuchiha1
Summary: A young girls' family is ripped away from her by a murderer. The murderer decides that she's too fun to kill. What will happen when she runs from the man who tortured her parents to death? GinXOC
1. Chapter 1

_A Murder Most Foul –Night Fright- Intro_

Screams echoed through the forest. The man grinned as blood splattered across his face. No one heard them sob and beg for mercy. No one would report anything even if they did hear. It was a perk to him being who he was. He'd kill them, dump the bodies, cleanup, go to work, and then pick his next victims. It was a repeating cycle. It kept him entertained. They called him The Ripper, mainly because he left the bodies in pieces. It was lonely and he never had anyone to witness his killings. No horrified faces to entertain him afterwards.

The Leader would probably snap at him if he left witnesses anyway. After all, the man was very recognizable. Once you saw him, you never forgot him. It almost made him laugh at how the woman started to say she wouldn't tell anyone what happened. She was a liar. He didn't like liars. Liars needed to die painful deaths. She would die a painful death. He'd make sure of it.

Her husband had long since stopped breathing and his blood was everywhere. That would be hard to clean up, he grew angry. He decided to blame the wife. Wives should know how to keep things clean. She didn't know how to keep things clean.

"I shoulda' killed ya' first," he said down to the sobbing woman.

"Please! I have a daughter that I need to get home to! Let me go!" she begged.

"Daughter? Is she better at keeping things clean than you?" he asked glaring down at her. She kept sobbing it was getting annoying. "Not going to answer? Perhaps I should go pick her up, show her your dead bodies. How do you think she'll react when I tell her to clean it all up?"

"No! Don't! Please!" she pleaded.

"Why not? I've gotten so very lonesome, it'd be nice ta' have some company," he purred, enjoying the tormented look on her face. "Do you think she'll scream and cry?"

"Leave her alone you monster!" she screamed.

"Callin' me names, I was jus' kiddin' before. Now I will go and get her. But first, I gotta' get rid of that tongue of yours," he said grabbing her by the hair and dragging her over to where a bloody knife lay on a metal table.

The girl watched the door waiting for her parents to come home. They should have been back by now. The babysitter had gone to call them and see where they were. She picked up the mini brush and started to brush her dolls hair, not wanting to think about her late parents. They were never late, never. I heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" the Babysitter called hanging up the phone. "How may I help you?" The little girl walked out of the living room and looked at the door. A pale thin man stood in the doorway talking to her babysitter. Neat silver hair and sharp features spoke to my babysitter. He handed the babysitter money and she grabbed her coat. The girl walked toward him.

"Who are you?" she asked staring up at him.

"Isn't it polite to give your name first?" he asked.

"You're intruding in my home."

"True." His grin was stretched out and he looked like a Cheshire cat.

"Yuna, I have to go. He'll watch you until your parents come home. I'll see you later," the babysitter said to the little five year old.

"Who is he?" Yuna asked to blonde haired girl who was about to leave.

"I don't know. Your parents sent him to watch you."

"How do you know?"

"He gave me your mothers watch to prove it. I have to go." With that, she left shutting the door behind her.

"Somethin' wrong?" the tall stranger asked.

"Mom doesn't give anyone her watch no matter what. Who are you?" Yuna asked. His grin stretched.

"Smart girl. Nothin' you can do about what's gonna' happen though."

"What's going to happen?" Yuna asked.

"Say bye to your home," he snickered as a sudden pain seared through my skull and everything went black.


	2. Psychosis

_Schizophrenia:_ _a severe psychiatric disorder with symptoms of emotional instability, detachment from reality, and withdrawal into the self._

_Bipolar Disorder:_ _characterized by shifts between episodes of mania and depression._

_Hypomania:_ _a condition of mild mania or overexcitement, especially when part of a bipolar manic-depressive cycle._

_Psychosis:_ _a psychiatric disorder such as schizophrenia or mania that is marked by delusions, hallucinations, incoherence, and distorted perceptions of reality_

Yuna

11 years later.

I opened my eyes when I heard the fight. They were at it again, Renji and Ichigo, were fighting over the last piece of bread to make toast. I pulled myself out of bed and threw on a shirt and pants, by the time I got there they were on the floor in an odd position.

"I didn't know you two were gay together," I said bluntly looking them over. Renji on top of Ichigo, they both began to blush.

"We're not!" Ichigo snapped shoving Renji off. "I want toast but there's only one piece left and Renji wants it too!"

"So share," I said walking to the counter.

"No!" Renji and Ichigo snapped too busy arguing to notice me grab it and pop it in the toaster. We had established a rule a while ago. The first one who put the last piece of bread in the toaster got it. They still hadn't noticed that I'd taken it. Even after it popped out and I sat down and watched them fight.

"Wait, do you smell that?" Renji asked looking toward me. "Bitch!"

"Not my fault your both idiots who can't agree," I replied taking a bite out of the toast.

"Why can't you share?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I've already learned how to share, you two haven't," I replied. You're probably wondering why a sixteen year old is living with two idiots. Well Renjis eighteen and has been approved to have kids. I don't know how that idiot passed but I'm glad he did, I probably would of lost it if we had been seperated. We'd all been through our own personal hells.

Ichigo's family died, he doesn't talk about it and I don't ask about it. Why ruin our friendship over something that Ichigo has no intetion of talking about? Renji however has a different story. Renji was eight when he was sent to the Karakura Orphanage. He was caught in an alley beating up some kids, his parents were later charged with neglect. We all met up in the orphanage. I had just arrived when Ichigo and Renji burst through the door and ran me over while trying to get away from the group chasing them.

Ichigo and Renji had apoligized and soon declared themselves my friends. I barely even knew who they were, secretly though I was glad to have friends, even odd ones like Renji and Ichigo. I have many memories of those two sneaking into my room and playing games like slap jack and checkers. They didn't ask about my past or why I was here.

Anyway, I sat at the table eating the toast watching as Ichigo and Renji found something else to fight about. Finishing the food and dropping the plate in the sink I went back to my room to get dressed properly. Today I started my new part time job. Renji had made me take it, said if I didn't he wouldn't let me watch TV for a week. As stupid as it sounds my whole being is focused around the news and Renji knows it, it actually dictated where we were going to live in this city. According to Ichigo I'm just paranoid about the little details.

"I'm going to work," I said walking out of the apartment.

"Drive safe!" Ichigo called.

"If anyone offers you any unknown substance, don't take it!" Renji snickered.

"Bye," I replied walking down two flights of stairs and out into the parking lot where Renji's red mustang sat. It wasn't new, it was really old and beat up. The only reason why the tail pipe was still attached was because of the duct tape holding it to the cars fender that was also attached by duct tape and super glue.

I got a job at our local fast food restraunt. Not the best place but not the worst. It had a good pay but it got the oddest people, mostly people from the Seireitei Corporation. They had careers for everything, Renji works there. He works directly under one of the most prominent members, Byakuya Kuchiki. He's someone important, I don't know what Renji does. He calls it his secret agent stuff.

"Yuna is that you?" my boss called as I walked into the store.

"Yeah!" I called as I punched in. "What do you need?" I walked into the boss's office. The first thing I saw was a panic filled face, his eyes screamed run. I realized too late because a hand came out and grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me in; the door slammed shut.

"Been awhile, hasn't it, Yuna-chan?" a voice purred. I froze, my worst nightmare was standing in this room. I looked up slowly, memories flashed in my minds eye.

-Flash back (everyone's favorite part of a story)-

I was in a dark place that smelled weird. The floor was wet and sticky and I couldn't see anything. I tried to stand but I slipped on the wet stuff and hit the floor and got it all over my clothes. I tried again with the same result only this time a light flickered on just as I hit the floor. I screamed when I saw that the floor was covered in blood, actually I was currently sitting in a puddle of blood. I tried to back away from it but someone grabbed my arm and dragged me to the middle of the room where the biggest puddle was.

"See the pretty color?" a familiar voice snickered like it was the funniest thing in the world as he practically forced the side of my head into the puddle. "You think it's pretty right?" He sounded worried then. "Deal with it!" He sounded angry then.

"What do you want?" I sobbed and some blood fell into my mouth and I started to spit the metallic tasting liquid out. He seemed to think about it for a minute.

"I didn' like the way your mother was talkin' to me," he said. "She died to quickly, I couldn' finish her punishment. So I decided to finish it with ya'." I started to struggle with him, his long bony fingers grabbed my black hair and forced my head down into the red liquid.

"Let me go!" I sobbed trying to get the blood out of my mouth.

"No." He suddenly stood up and pulled me up by my hair and pulled me over to a wall. "Stop cryin', I don' like it when ya' cry like that!" he whined pulling my arms up and chaining them above my head. "Did I take tha' medication today?" He looked like he was thinking about something. "No, I don' think I did. I'll be back in a minute." He walked over to a thick metal door and pulled it open to reveal a pristine white staircase that he was tracking blood on. I felt the blood run down the side of my face and I looked around to try and find out where I was.

White walls covered in blood, ceiling was just as white yet somehow blood had gotten up there, a black blanket covered a pile of something that blood was pooling around, two body bags sat in another corner, and the wall to the right of where I was chained had a black door. I struggled with the chains for a minute before giving up on that looking for another way of escape. A shadow loomed over the staircase and I heard his footsteps as he came back down. I didn't mean to but I let out a sob and starting to yank at the chains again.

"You're only gonna hurt yourself doin' tha'," he said coming back in. "Sorry 'bout tha'. Gotta take my medication. Doc's orders." His grinned widened as he walked over to me. "Doesn' stop me from havin' the urge ta' hurt people though. Just stops the other ones from takin' over. Not important though! Nope! It's all about you now! Ya' know who's in here?" He walked over to the body bags.

I didn't want to know. I realized I'd stopped struggling as he bent down to unzip the bags. I couldn't help but cry, I didn't want to see dead people. His long fingers reached into one bag. I squeezed my eyes shut, I felt hot blood dribble down the side of my face. I heard him splash through the blood toward me. A stinging pain filled my cheek as he slapped it.

"Look," he said firmly. I opened my eyes slowly and screamed, he laughed. He held my fathers head in his hand infront of my face, a look of dread was on his face. I started sobbing and begging him to let me go. "Are you afraid?" I looked at the man who's grin had gone down slightly.

"I'm terrified!" I whimpered. He dropped my dad's head and reached forward and stroked my hair.

"I didn't like your mother, she's a liar. I don't like liars. She lied to me." This guy was insane. "But you didn't lie when you said that. I like ya' now. You're my new favorite," he said I didn't like the way his grin widened. "I've got an idea! You wanna see what's under the blanket?" I shook my head no. His grin faded a fraction. "Well I want ya' to see."

"W-what's under it?" I asked hoping to distract him a bit longer.

"That'd ruin the surprise!" he whined as he reached down to it. I looked toward it not wanting to be hit again. I held back my scream as he pulled it away. "I wanted to see what your parents would look like without any of there organs and inside stuff!" He let out an insane laugh. "Oh hey don' do tha'." He was suddenly infront of me looking into my eyes with his closed ones.

"W-w-w-why'd y-y-you d-do t-th-th-that?" I asked as a foul stench filled the air.

"'Cause I felt like it. Besides, they were bein mean ta' me. You're much nicer though. I might just keep ya' around for a bit!" he said gleefully. "Don' try bein' mean now though! If you do I'll make ya' eat ya' parents for breakfast!"

-Flash back end-

He held a gun in his hand and had it pointed at my boss. His smiled went down a bit when I didn't respond. "It's rude ta' ignore me! Ya' know I missed ya'!" he said walking toward me, keeping his gun trained on the boss.

"Leave him out of this," I said and he frowned.

"If I didn't involve him would ya' listen ta' me?" he asked. "I don' think ya' would. I just wanted ta' see how my darlin' Yuna was doin'. You've hurt my feelings! Perhaps I should shoot." He cocked the gun and placed his finger on the trigger.

"Don't!" I nearly yelled. "I'm glad you came!" I hoped that sounded real. "I haven't seen you in years."

"I wanted to see how much my darlin' Yuna grew! You grew out your hair! It's so pretty now. I just want to touch it." He reached out with his free hand and stroked my hair gently. "On to business. My boss has gotten awfully angry with me. He seems to think that I shouln't of let ya' go. I thought it was an entertainin' idea. Nothin' really intrestin' happened though. So now I've either got to kill ya', or take ya' back. I miss your company so much. So I decided that you can come with me willingly and I'll let this guy here go. Choose to fight with me and I'll torture him to death right in front of you. Remember how fun that was? Take your pick now."

"Is that all you'll do if I say no? What do I get if I say yes?" His grinned stretched.

"So smart," he said. "If ya say no I let you walk outta' here I take him to my new home, lock him up, break into your apartment, kidnap your friends and you, and then make you watch as I brutally murder them." He reached out with his hand and stroked my hair gently again. "If ya' say yes I'll let him go, write a note to your friends sayin that your with me, you'll get in my car, we'll go home together, and I'll even let ya' keep all the gifts I gave ya' when you were with me before." I looked at my boss who was currently cowering in his chair and then at the man who had made my childhood a living hell.

"I'll go with you."


	3. Mania

**Murder Most Foul Chp. 2 **

**Mania**

"No kiddin'?" he asked.

"You're threatening my friends and family, I have no choice," I replied watching his every move. "Unless you're lying about killing them, if you lied then you'd be breaking your first rule."

"I'd neva' break my own rules! Wha' kind of role model would I be if I did that? Now shall we go? Or do you want me to kill this guy anyway?" he asked preparing to shoot.

"No please don't!" he began to beg. He raised the gun ready to shoot.

"Don't Ichimaru-sama! He doesn't know the rules. You never told him!" I said, jumping to my bosses rescue. "It's not fair when you don't say the rules."

"Rule 1: No begging," Ichimaru stated is voice iced over as he glared at my boss. "Rule 2: No lying. Rule 3: No running. Rule 4: No stealing from me. Rule 5: No talking to Yuna. Rule 6: No trying to turn my Yuna against me. Rule 7: No eating or drinking without my permission. Anything that Yuna might happen to offer you is to be denied. Rule 8: If you're gonna cry do it when Yuna's not around. I don't like to see her cry too. Simple right?" Ichimaru Gin stared at my boss ready to shoot as my boss nodded.

"You left one out," I said trying to buy a little more time to come up with a plan.

"Fine," he sounded like a spoiled child that wasn't getting what he wanted. "Rule 9: The boss gets the final say in how you die." I remembered when I had met the 'Boss'. Scary was an understatement. He was taller than Gin and sometimes he looked friendly, most of the time he didn't.

When he wasn't friendly he had his hair swept back with a curl hanging in the front, cruel brown eyes, and this superior air; he wasn't as scary then because you expected him to hurt you. When he was friendly looking his hair was messy, thick rimmed black glasses and friendly eyes, and he had a respectable look; you would think that he'd help you.

I had met him when he had the friendly look. Scared and lonely I had been suspicious when he arrived with Gin. My doubtfulness had saved me from more pain, even death. Ichimaru had simply called him his Boss; the way he told Gin what to do, I did not doubt that he actually was his boss. Gin hadn't ever told me his name, probably to keep me from telling the police if I ever escaped. It was unlikely, but still a possibility.

"What'cha thinkin' 'bout?" Gin asked suddenly in my face.

"I was thinking about the Boss. How is he?" Gin frowned when I asked.

"He's in a bad mood. Says he wants ya' sleepin' with the fishes! Well he didn't exactly say that, he said he wanted ya' dead. I said no though, convinced him that ya' wouldn't run away again. You're not gonna run are you?" He stared at me now all humor gone.

"No, I don't think I am," I replied. _'I can't run from him. He'll kill me and everyone I love,'_ I thought. "Don't you think we better go? I think the Boss will get angry if we keep talking like this. We can catch up on the way." Ichimaru cringed at the thought of an angry Boss.

"What do you think Mr.?" he asked looking to MY boss. "Should I leave you alone?" He nodded his head slowly trying not to seem panicked. Gin sauntered over reaching into a bag that was on the floor near my boss's desk. He pulled out rope and tied him to the chair, he ripped off a piece of the man's shirt and used it as a gag, and then Gin picked up a pen and started writing a note on a piece of paper that had looked important. "What should I say to your friends? I know!" He started scribbling in his strange slanted writing. "Let's go!" He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me out of the building with him.

"Have you moved? Or are you still in the same place?" I asked hoping that the way I had escaped before was still there.

"That was a bad spot, I got somewhere better. I think you'll like it! It snows a lot so you will always have something new to paint! I know how much you like to do that now. You never told me before. Don't ya' trust me?" He pulled out of the restaurants parking lot before slamming my head into the dashboard.

When I woke up the first thing that I remembered was my head being slammed into something hard and that was only because my head throbbed. It slowly came back though, the conversations and the threats. I still was hoping for an escape, even though it was hopeless. I looked toward the only source of light, a window that took up an entire wall space.

"You're awake! I was gettin' worried!" Gin exclaimed from the other side of the room. I turned my head and saw him carrying a tray. "I brought ya' somethin' to eat! Don't look so suspicious!"

"You've been known to drug me through food in the past," I replied watching him as he walked in.

"Not today!" he said cheerfully. "You've got to meet the Boss today." He placed the tray in front of me. "Ya' look like you've just seen a ghost! He's not that bad, most of the time."

"I'm fine," I said taking a bite of the burnt toast, he was a terrible cook but I was not going to be the one to tell him that. "What does he need?" It was a good idea to prepare myself beforehand.

"Don't know," Gin replied sitting cross-legged at the other end of the bed and leaned back until he fell off. He was on his meds, good, that made things a little less dangerous. No sudden mood changes to be prepared for. I finished off whatever those black things were, probably eggs. "I think he'll be nice to ya' though. He seemed in a good mood today." Gin picked himself off the floor and back onto the bed. "If you're really, really, good he might even think about letting you have free reign of the house again." That was unlikely, I'd probably come out in a bloody pulp.

"What did you tell Ichigo and Renji?" I asked wishing I had read that note.

"Can't remember," he said stretching out. He noticed one of the corners didn't match up with another and reached to fix it. Gin had spent a few years in a mental health hospital known as Hueco Mundo. I'd been there with my mother once to visit her brother who had a delusion that he was on an alien planet and needed help from his allies.

Hueco Mundo was huge with towering white walls and doctors wearing all white and black. My uncle had started to have an episode and ten of them rushed in and stuck him with a needle. He had started yelling about how I was an alien tricking my mother into believing that I was a human. He scared me to no end. I remember a girl with strawberry blonde hair and a large chest came and asked me if I was all right. On the other side of the glass that she had been at was none other than Ichimaru Gin. The future murderer of my parents, I didn't know that at the time though.

A doctor, whose name I fail to remember, with friendly eyes, and messy hair had come over to us and apologized for my uncles behavior. He claimed that he thought that my uncle had improved enough to have visitors. Telling my mother that he would call her when he thought that he was certain that my uncle could handle it. We later found out that my Uncle escaped his cell and jumped off the top of the building after we left; there was nothing they could do.

Later though when Gin had kidnapped me he told me about what really happened to my uncle. The Boss was sick of him and had some doctor with pink hair 'put him out of his misery,' as Gin liked to put it.

"The boss is waitin'!" Gin said pulling me out of the bed and into the hallway. The place had neat gray and white walls, a lot of windows, and scattered furniture and art. Hueco Mundo, like most mental health hospitals, pushed neatness and being organized. Gin led me down two flights of steps, which made me wonder how many floors were here. He pushed a door open and walked into a dining room with a long table that the Boss sat at.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Yuna," his voice was smooth and didn't reveal anything about his motives.

"I'm sure you're very happy to see me," I replied sarcastically, his eyes flashed dangerously.

"I think you've been spending too much time with those idiots; what were their names? I know one works for Seireitei, so I can ruin his life without attracting any suspicion. The other can be wiped off the face of the earth and no one will care." My fists clenched and my nails dug into my palms as I fought the urge to break his jaw.

"You're not playin' nice," Gin said from beside me. "I've got limited time, I want ta' catch up with Yuna before I gotta' leave again."

"Fine, I'll only tell you this once Yuna. I'm watching you. If you even think about leaving again I will kill your friends and I will make you eat their insides. When you got out last time, I had to make many fake alibis. I'll be back later." With that, he stood and walked out, leaving me to process his threat.

"Ya' got ta' tell me what you've been up to," Gin said turning my chair so that it faced him. Withholding information would be bad so I told him about what happened to me after I ran from him. He'd become obsessive about many things after I left apparently.

"It's late, I'm going to go to bed," I said waiting for his approval

"You're right. I got an early morning tomorrow. Did I tell ya' about my new job?" he asked.

"No, what is it?" I asked.

"The Boss got me a job at Hueco Mundo. You remember that place don't ya'?" he asked. I was shocked that they'd let a former patient who was still on really powerful meds near the place. "Good night!" He walked out of the room and I followed a minute later still contemplating my next move.


	4. Depression

Murder Most Foul

**Murder Most Foul -Chapter 3 Depression-**

Ichimaru had learned from his previous mistakes involving windows. When I escaped last time, I had stacked up chairs and books until it was high enough to reach one of the windows. I couldn't just break the window like I did last time either. He'd gotten special glass, probably bullet proof. I tried all the doors to, locked with Gin's special skeleton key. I sighed walking into the kitchen and found a note from him.

_Dear Yuna,_

_ Probably just got done scoping out the place huh? Anyway, I've left for work, won't be back until eight. You do remember what you're supposed to do while I'm away right? Probably not. I left a list just in case! I'll see you when I get back! _

I put the note down and reached for his list. He used many lists, his organizational skills rubbed off on me during my five-month stay with him. Last time though he was working as knife salesmen. I looked at the list and it read:

_Clean the house._

_Wash Shinsou_

_Clean the basement until it's spotless!_

_Laundry_

_Organize papers in study alphabetically by last name_

_Make dinner._

That damn fox was still alive. Washing Shinsou was a nightmare. He knew when you were coming for the bath. He hid and if you managed to catch him, he wouldn't make it easy for you wash him. Last time I did it, he destroyed my shirt with his claws and left numerous bite and scratch marks on my arm. I picked up whatever cleaning supplies I'd need I went to clean the house.

I had seen Shinsou dart from room to room trying to get a good look at me. He was trying to remember who I was. I put washing Shinsou off as long as I could. I put away some nasty smelling cleaner and sat down in the middle of the floor. I waited for Shinsou to approach. It took a good hour and a half before the slim sliver fox to approach. I kept still even as he trotted up and sniffed at me. He was still ready to bolt.

"Come here you little monster," I said and Shinsou sat and stared at me. He recognized my nickname. He let out a whine and made his way over to my lap. He curled up and made himself comfortable. I snatched him up and darted for the bathroom. He started to snarl and bark. Two hours of struggling and scratches, I got him to sit still for his bath.

I muttered various curse words under my breath as the soap irritated the cuts on my arm. When I had dried him off, he took off to hide. I trudged up to my room to replace my shirt. When I got down, I started whatever recipe Gin decided to leave out. When I first came here, Gin had given me a brief lesson on cooking. Through trial and each, nearly fatal, error I had developed a talent for cooking. I was good but I still didn't like doing it, I couldn't poison him, and I couldn't make it taste bad. If I did he'd 'punish' me, even if it wasn't my fault.

When Gin walked in the door, the oven went off. I contemplated going for the door but that wouldn't get me far. Probably get me locked in the basement with whatever poor soul that was dragged down there. I stood up and walked into the kitchen to pull the Tuna Casserole out of the oven.

"It's done!" I yelled to Gin who walked in a minute later.

"When you left I had to cook!" he whined as he ate. "I nearly starved the first week!" He continued to complain about how he had to clean the house when I left. The way he had to clean up the blood in the basement. I wanted to know how he could talk about a topic like that with such ease. In the next few minutes to follow, I believe time slowed down just a bit.

He grabbed the table and through it at a wall. The next second he was in front of me slamming my head into the wall repeatedly. I started seeing black spots when he finally stopped. My head throbbed and I couldn't stand up. He grabbed me by my collar and dragged me down to the basement the spots started to disappear.

"Wha...?" I managed to get out before he threw me against a wall. That was all my body could take apparently because the next thing I know is that I'm only seeing black.

I know that what I'm seeing right now is a dream. Because not only am I with Ichigo and Renji, but my parents are there in that field I loved to go to as a little girl. I was happy then and everyone I ever truly cared about was there. I was happy until I woke up at least. If Gin had just woke me up in a normal way I'm sure I would have been fine but he was a strange man. He had grabbed the back of my head yanking some of the hair out of my skull, shoved my head into a bucket of water, and held it down until I started struggling.

"Ya' alright Yuna-chan?" he asked looking at me as I coughed up water. I wanted to scream no at him but that'd only get me killed. I nodded my head instead and tried not to cry.

"Why?" I coughed out holding back the string of curses that I wanted to yell at him.

"Ya' weren't wakin' up." His answer was blunt as he stood up and started walking away. "Ya' know I've been thinkin' of new ways of picking victims. So I decided to use you. Maybe it'll be a lot more fun. If it's not I'll have ta go back ta the drawin' board." He let out a dramatic sigh as if it was so easy to kill a person based on one of his stupid games.

"What do I have to do?" I asked looking up to where he had walked. A table with two chairs that sat directly across from each other and on the table sat two dice.

"I've got twelve people here. Each one has a number. You roll the dice and the number that comes up will be the person that I kill. Fun rights?" he snickered. How could anyone enjoy playing with people's lives like this?

"What if I say no?" I asked watching his reaction.

"I'd get very angry. You know how I get when I'm angry. We wouldn't want a repeat of the incident yesterday would we? I mean it was an accident. I didn't mean to lose control like that, but I started recalling all the things you made me do and it made me mad. Shall we begin?" he said grabbing me and dragging me over to the table.

I picked up the dice and shook my hand for a second or two before releasing the two cubes onto the table. Snake eyes.

"This is gonna be fun!" Gin's smirked turned cruel and evil.

"Why? Who is it?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."


	5. Freedom Stolen

**Murder Most Foul -Chp. 4 Last Breath-**

He rigged it I know he did. He did it on purpose to hurt me probably. Make me believe that he wasn't holding anything against me but then hurt my friends just to prove that he could. He was sick and twisted, how could no one notice that he was crazy? Was he that good at faking it? I felt like I couldn't breathe as Gin started to talk about what he could and couldn't do to Ichigo. I wanted to scream at him to shut up and leave, to give me my life back, and... and I wanted him to stop tormenting me.

"W-w-why?" I asked standing up knocking the chair back.

"Why what?" he asked walking over a metal table with a bunch of plastic boxes on it.

"Why Ichigo?" I nearly yelled, nearly.

"'Cause that's the number you rolled. Pick up the chair." My fingers trembled as I bent down and picked up the chair. Before completely setting it down, I threw it at him. "Ya' shouldn't of done that." He caught the chair mid-air and hurled it back at me. I wasn't as capable of catching a chair as he seemed to be because it hit me and next thing I know is that I'm seeing spots and the room's spinning. He seems to be content going through his files.

"What are you going to do to him?" I asked as my vision returned to normal and the room stopped spinning.

"I don't know. He's you friend, he's your family, and he seems to be one of the only people you have left. How about I do the same thing I did to your parents, but for that I'd need two people. Two close people. We'd better include Mister Abarai then," Gin replied snickering. "Oh and I hope you make that same face again! I couldn' stop laughin' the first time you made it." I started crying.

"They never did anything to you!" I sobbed.

"No they didn'," he replied pulling out a file and opening it, "but it think I want to meet the two greatest influences in my darlin' Yuna's life. I mean I love you more than they do, why did you pick them over me? Where did I go wrong? When will you see that I care just as much as them? These questions need answers dear. I intend to get them." He sat down on a chair that he'd pulled up while talking. "If I like 'em enough I might let them go, then again I might not. It all depends on what mood I'm in."

He stood up and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. I clawed at his wrist as he dragged me a long. "Now I understand that you've developed a talent for paintin'. Why don't you paint somethin' for me." It wasn't a request but an order. I felt like throwing up but refused to allow myself to grant him any more pleasure.

It was only a matter of time before he decided that I wasn't paying enough attention to him and tore me away from whatever he had set up upstairs. He threw me up the basement stairs and then dragged me through hallways that were grey and white, dull and muted. I was thrown up another flight of stairs only this time instead of crashing into a carpeted floor I hit hardwood, polished hardwood, empty white walls, a bed tucked into a corner next to the window that was covered by curtains, fancy curtains. In the middle of the room were few buckets of different colored paint. A tarp was folded up next to the cans; all different kinds of brushes littered the floor in various places. The only thing that was really missing was a canvas and an easel.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked as he made his way up the stairs. Something cold and wet nudged my side and I turned and stared down at Shinsou.

"I want you ta' paint the room," he said as he cleared the last step.

"No," I said defiantly. His permanent smirk fell a little.

"That so?" he said tilting his head to the side a little. Shinsou backed away as his master approached. "I wonder if there'll be a compromise here." I hadn't mustered up the courage to pull myself up from my place on the floor so I started crawling away from him.

He stepped on my back pushed me towards the floor and held me down. I wanted to scream as his heal dug into my back. "Let go of me." I glared at him and he grabbed my hair and slammed my head against the floor.

"You should stop making me do that, you'll get brain damage," he sounded so childish saying it that way. "Ya' know I love you. Why can't you see that? Why can't you understand that?" He sighed and started stroking my hair gently. "If you're good I won't have to hurt you. Understand?" I nodded my head and he clapped his hands. "That's good!"

"Where are you going?" I asked as he made his way to the stairs.

"I got some things to do. You start. I'll be back later to see how pretty it looks! Bye!" He darted off and Shinsou watched me from the corner. I heard a lock click and knew my fate was sealed.


	6. Forest of Thoughts

**Murder Most Foul -Chp. 5 **

The clock ticked and I stared at the wall and thought about what to paint. I'd never painted on a wall before. I didn't know what to do with all the space. I could never afford big canvases, only small ones. I sighed and stared at Shinsou as he trotted out and curled up next to me.

"What am I going to do buddy?" I asked and Shinsou just yawned as I pondered my options. If I did it, Gin would think that I'd do anything for him. If I didn't I'd only get hurt and Ichigo would die a more painful death. An idea struck me. The forest I saw with my parents. That place was huge.

I picked up a brush and began to paint.

Gin left me alone for days. Only coming in to drop off food and other things, I did my best to ignore him when he came in to check on my progress. I wanted to hurt him when I saw him I wanted to kill him. He didn't talk about what he planned to do to Ichigo. He didn't say if he was lying and he didn't say that he had better things to do then go after a kid that was barely even seventeen.

I sighed as I finally painted the last detail. I sat and began to file all my thoughts into their separate spots. The Boss, I'd seen him somewhere before. A girl's name came up in my head Ayami something. She was going out with the millionaire named... What was his name? Aizen. Aizen Sosuke! The famous doctor; he had many 'businesses'. Mainly things to do with drugs and nightclubs.

"Ya' done?" I hadn't even heard anyone come in. I jumped and turned to meet Gin's gaze.

"Yes," I replied standing up.

"You looked like you were deep in thought. What were ya' thinkin' about?" he asked staring me down.

"I was thinking about where I'd seen The Boss before."

"Oh yeah? Where?" he asked.

"He's the famous doctor, Aizen Sosuke." Gin stared at me his gaze becoming hard.

"How did you know?" Gin snapped.

"He's pretty famous for being a crime lord. They just can't prove that he's a crime lord." Gin let out a snarl and stormed toward the window. He looked like he was going to have one of his tantrums. He started to calm down a little though.

"I gotta go talk ta' Aizen-sama," he mumbled to himself as he swept out of the room slamming the door behind him. I sighed in relief and tried to recall the girls' name. It was Ayami, the strange silver haired girl with red eyes. Aizen made her famous for something other than going out with him. I sighed walking over to the bed and collapsing on it. I'd think about it later. Right now I needed sleep.


	7. Meltdown

"Why ya lookin' at me like that?" Gin asked as he waved the bloody knife in front of my face. "Ya' look like I murdered ya' parents again."

"Why?" I sobbed as Kaien panted as he leaned against the wall trying to stop the bleeding.

"S-s-s-stop," I said. He tilted his head to the side and stared for a second.

"Why?" he asked a blank look on his face. "Don' ya' think he deserves it for leavin' ya' to die here like that?"

"No one deserves to die, no matter what they've done," I replied trying not to puke at the smell of chemical cleaners and blood.

"I think he deserves to die. I mean if it were me I'd never stop searchin' for ya'."

"Unless Aizen told you to," I replied. Gin's smile disappeared and he opened his eyes. He was about to say something when Kaien yelped in pain when he slipped on his blood and hit the floor.

"Now look what you've done! Naughty! Naughty!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"What do you want with Yuna?" Kaien asked. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"I want to love and cherish her! She's **mine**." The way he said it was so possessive that even Aizen would be jealous.

"Yeah, I see how much you 'cherish' her. She doesn't look like the type who likes to watch you murder people." Gin glared down at him. "Oh is murder too big of a word for you?" Gin kicked the side where he made a deep cut.

"I'll kill you!" he yelled.

"Maybe you just pretend that she loves you as much as you 'love' her. Maybe that's the only way you get to sleep at night. Pretending that you're not hurting her even though you are, you get off on her pain don't you?"

"Shut up!" Gin screamed gripping his head tightly. "Shut up!" Gin curled up in a corner and started mumbling to himself.

"You don't love her. You psychotic bastard!" Kaien snarled. Gin suddenly lunged at him knife raised and he drove it into his heart.

"No," Gin mumbled. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" He was trying to stop Kaiens bleeding. Probably trying to avoid Aizen's wrath.

"He's dead!" I yelled and I didn't have to check his pulse to know that, his eyes had that same lifelessness that all the others had. Now Gin would chop him up, clean up, and put the body parts in a playground or schoolyard. Gin looked up and seemed to remember that I was there.

"Come here," Gin said standing up and walking towards me. I started to back up, I looked at his hand, and he noticed that he was still holding onto the bloody knife. He dropped it and slammed into me, hugging me tightly. "Promise ya' won't leave again? Promise?" He was panicking now.

"I…" I couldn't finish the sentence. I didn't want to finish the sentence. Gin's arms tightened around my waist and he buried his head in my neck.

"See, I can be nice! I can be nice too! I'll take good care of ya'! You just wait and see! Aizen can't hurt ya'! I won't hurt you anymore either. I'll be nice!" He picked me up and pulled me up the stairs. "I'll be nice you'll see."


	8. Death of Kaien

I hadn't seen Gin in days, not since he locked me back up in this room. The closet was full of clothes and the bathroom had everything I needed, he drop off food while I was sleeping or taking a shower. He was probably doing something that he didn't want me to know about. Everything that I had used the paint the forest had disappeared and the only thing left was the bed. It was painfully boring sitting and waiting, not being able to do anything. I felt like I was losing my mind.

The days began to blur together. I stopped trying to remember Ichigo and Renji, all the fun times we had, all the times they helped me, and the time when we became a real family. I needed to remember those things, but I didn't want to. I began to doubt that I'd ever get out, that I'd ever see anyone I loved ever again.

BANG! I jolted awake and out of bed. That sounded like a gun. What was going on? I heard arguing and yelling. I couldn't make out names or, who was talking. I wanted to scream for them to shut up or speak louder. Another bang, someone screamed, a girl. I started to fight with the door and tried to get it open.

What was Gin doing? Who was he hurting? I needed to get out of here, right now. I slammed my shoulder into the door. It finally gave on hit number twenty-seven. No one was in sight when I got to the living room. I looked around quickly before my eyes landed on the front door. I ran for it, it wasn't locked, thank God. The first thing I felt was how cold it was, and then my feet went numb from the snow; I shivered but kept running anyway.

"Yuna!" I heard someone yell, Gin probably. I wouldn't stop, even though the threat of pneumonia and freezing to death was out here. The wind picked up and the dark clouds looked very threatening. The last thing I needed right now was wind **and **snow, but some higher power must have hated me. It started raining and snowing; it was switching between the two.

I was somewhere warm; I remember being somewhere cold though. Did someone help me? Was it Gin? I hope not. My eyes felt so heavy, I didn't want to open them, but I did anyways. This room wasn't familiar, maybe Gin didn't save me; or this was one of the many hidden rooms that he had. I tried to sit up but someone pushed me back down.

"I wouldn't suggest moving," the voice belonged to a male and the hand was gentle and warm. This wasn't Gin, but it was one of his friends. Kaname Tousen, he made me nervous sometimes. I'm not racist if that's what you're thinking it's just some of the things he says that put me on edge. I'd never talked to him in person before but I saw him on television all the time.

"What happened?" I asked, all I could remember is passing out.

"You probably passed out from exhaustion. Gin didn't know what to do so he took you to me. I don't know why he thought I would know what to do. It seems like you'll be fine though," the blind man said standing up. "I'll be back later to check on you. Don't over exert yourself." He disappeared behind a door. How he could find his way around without a dog I'd never know.

Even though I just woke up, I was tired I needed sleep.

"Yuna!" I opened my eyes slowly staring up at Gin. "You scared me so much! Don't do that again! It was my fault. I probably scared you didn't I?" Gin was hugging me so tightly that I could barely breathe. "I shoulda' warned ya'. Didn't want to hurt ya' though." He started mumbling again. I couldn't hear what he was saying as he picked me up and started walking to the stairs.

"Don't push her," Kaname said as Gin walked out the door. Gin didn't answer him and he kept walking.

"We'll be home soon. Don't worry. I'll make sure that you don't get hurt again. Next time I have a friend over I'll tell you."

"Who got shot?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter," Gin muttered.

"It does!" I yelled and Gin flinched. I didn't understand why he flinched when you yelled but he simply loved it when you screamed.

"Don't yell," he said softly. "I don't like it when ya' yell." He started the car and began to drive back up the mountain. I hadn't realized how far away Gin was from Los Noches. He really didn't want to be found out here.

"Who did you shoot?"

"It was an accident."

"Who did you shoot?" Gin didn't say anything for a minute and he bit his lip and his eyes opened fully, that was never a good sign.

"Aizen-sama."

_My endings are always so cliché. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. _


	9. The Blind Man

_(Let's rewind a bit. We'll go back to the day Yuna was kidnapped and the day that Gin told Renji and Ichigo that he had her. This will be in Ichigo's POV.)_

"I'm going to work!" Yuna called as she walked toward the door.

"Drive safe!" I yelled after her.

"If anyone offers you an unknown substance, don't take it!" Renji snickered.

"Bye," she replied as the door shut. Renji's mustang started a few minutes later. He really needed a new one. Duct tape was a quick fix, not a permanent one.

"I have a bad feeling," Renji sighed leaning back on the couch.

"Why?" I asked looking over at him.

"Don't know. She said she was leaving and it just started."

"Well you could go check on her later if it doesn't go away."

"I'll do that later. Now **I **have to go to work. You're lucky that you don't have a job."

"I need to study for my next few tests. At least you're spending your Saturday doing **something. **I'm not doing anything except studying," I replied taking out a math book.

"Yeah, I bet your gonna study. When you take a break, go visit Ayami at her new job."

"New job?" I asked looking up at Renji questioningly.

"Yeah, some guy from Hueco Mundo came and kidnapped her."

"Kidnapped?"

"She came back. Don't worry," Renji said. "Her apartment manger got her a new job at Seireitei."

"There's like a million seireitie's in Soul Society."

"There's only eight."

"Which one?"

"Hitsugaya's."

"She works for Toushiro now? She'll love that."

"I'm gonna' be late. Cya Ichigo!" Renji disappeard behind the apartment door and I was left alone. Nothing left to do except study.

I took a nap while studying and I woke up when someone pounded on the door. When I got there, no one was there. I sighed, _'Stupid kids,' _I thought but then I saw the note taped to the door.

_To the parent or guardian of Yuna. _

I stared at it suspiciously before opening the letter.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_ You're probably wondering what this is about, right? Don't worry, everything is fine! I have Yuna, safe and sound again. No one can hurt her anymore.__ You can't take her away from me! __I'll take better care of her then you. She won't ever have to be put in harm's way again. I'll make sure that she stays safe and happy. She'll never need to see you again. I'll make sure of that._

_Your friend,_

_R._

I stared at the note in disbelief. Someone had kidnapped Yuna? Again? When had she been kidnapped before? He remembered in the orphanage that she her parents had been murdered, like mine. I knew how she felt and didn't ask her about it. Maybe that was then... No time for other thoughts though. I had to get to the police.

Soi Fong's unit was in town though. I'd have to walk or bike.

The first thing Soi Fong did was yell about how I wasn't wearing a helmet. Like that was really the most important thing to remember right now. She finally stopped and told me to talk or leave, apparently I was wasting her time.

"Yuna was kidnapped!" I said when she let me talk.

"How do you know?" she asked sitting down behind her desk.

"Someone left a note!"

"Let me see," she commanded holding out her hand. I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to her. She read it over, stood up, and walked out quickly. I waited for her to return and she did, she made several calls and yelled at every officer that came into her office as she wrote on her papers.

"What's going on?" I was finally fed up with waiting.

"The Ripper has her," was all she said. I went cold, that guy. The crazy guy who was never caught.

"Why does he have her?" I nearly screamed.

"She didn't tell you? When she was a kid The Ripper killed her parents than kidnapped her and forced her to clean up his crimes. She told us who it was but he was imprisoned in Los Noches at the time. He couldn't of done it.

_Just so you know, it will be Ichigo's POV for the next few chapters._


End file.
